


Moonlight Swim

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking the plunge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Swim

She looked at him in the moonlight, lean and muscled, white flesh gleaming like marble. She knew he would look good in a speedo, but didn’t know how much it would make her heart race. It was black, of course, his color of choice.

 

He looked with appreciation at her little pink bikini. Without words, he took her hand and pulled her to the beach’s edge. She dipped her bare toe into the water. It was cool, refreshing on a hot summer night, and while she would have waded in slowly, he pulled her down into the ocean and immersed her. She came up gasping, laughing, and invigorated. He kissed her and swam farther out, into the deeper water. With long, languid strokes she joined him. They raced across the water, matching stroke for stroke, then turned and headed back for shore.

 

They were still twenty feet out when she looked beside her and he was gone.

 

She panicked. There was no sign of him. She dived down, but the water was dark and nothing was visible. She tread water in circles, looking for a trace of him, but there was nothing. She called his name, but he didn’t answer.

 

Suddenly, strong arms took her from behind. He was laughing. “Silly pet,” he said, “don’t worry. I don’t need to breath.” She floated on her back in the water and let him pull her to shore. He laid her on the beach and whispered, “You know I’ll never leave you.”

 

She looked into his eyes and knew. Slowly, gently this time, they made love on the sand.

 

“I love you, Spike,” she said, “I love you so much.”

 

 

Buffy bolted upright in her bed, cold sweat forming on her skin. “No,” she gasped, “God no.”


End file.
